Part 2
PART 1 - KUVAQ Leave Kuvaq 'Pack the suitcase:' Rufus' room: Rufus is getting ready to leave Deponia. He has a plan. Open the suitcase on the bed to find the list. He needs provisions, toothbrush, socks and bolt cutter. Look around. Check (right and then left click) the cushion on the bed to get green sock. Check the old escape plan on the wall and trunk at right. Pick up the torch and the oil can under the porthole window. Living area - middle floor: Exit to living area. Check the first aid kit. Open the door to Toni's room. Enter and nearly get guillotined. Take the severe slip tacked on the guillotine. Take the chafing chit on bathroom door at left. Open the bathroom door. Take the plunger from the bathroom door. Try to take the toothbrush from the cup left of the sink. It hops away and hides at the dark corner by the ramp. Check the washbasin. Open the locker door left of washbasin. Take the detergent and the''' bolt cutter'. Check the toothbrush at the dark corner. Rufus needs a better plan. '''Living area - bottom level:' Go down the ramp to the lower level. Check the closet right of the sink. It's missing a handle and the cracks are too small. Use the plunger from the bathroom on the closet. A panel is removed. Check the mouse hole to get - ouch - a mouse trap. Check the sink. Press the button and automatically take a pot with water. Take the malicious memo and the fork. Check the refrigerator and take the bitching post-it. Open the fridge and take the yellow sock. Check Toni's coat hanging close to the front door. Get a''' blue sock'. '''Get provisions:' Check the crumbly sofa. There are some wasabi peas in there but Rufus needs a container. Use the can o'used oil on the sink to get empty can. Use empty can on crumbly sofa to get provisions (can of wasabi peas). Take the nagging note. Get socks: Look at one of the 3 socks in inventory. Rufus wants a pair of socks. Place the pot with water on hotplate of oven right of sofa. Open the oven at bottom. Place the bunch of notes inside the oven. Use the hand torch on the memos-notes in oven to get fire. The water heats up. Use detergent on the pot on top of the stove. The water bubbles. Place the 3 socks in the boiling soapy water. Use fork to agitate the washings. The color of the socks change and one sock is lost. Automatically, get a pair o' socks. Get toothbrush: In inventory combine the mouse trap with the provisions to get trap with bait. Use trap with bait on the toothbrush in the dark corner and get the toothbrush. Pack the suitcase: Go back up to top level - Rufus' room. Use the bolt cutter, provisions, pair o' socks and toothbrush with the suitcase. Check! The suitcase cannot be closed. Click the bolt cutter from the list. Packed and ready to go.